Quirked Personality
by TheSuperestOfSaiyans
Summary: (Y/N) (L/N) was born a quirkless loser, which wasn't all too common in todays society, so his place in life was to be below the people who could blow up buildings or create objects out of thin air. That is until the bullying becomes too much and he snaps. He wants to be a hero, and he's not gonna let his messed up past stop him.


You were pissed. You were beyond pissed; you were livid, sad and heartbroken. The shackles around your wrists were shaking at the same rate that your hands were. Tears had faded into your cheeks around an hour ago.

You had been betrayed by your best friend, the girl that you have had a crush on for close to a year. She didn't like the way that you ran the school, she had a stupid sense of justice that would only work in a perfect world.

*flashback, because those are incredibly original*

You walked to your locker, like any other day, and opened it to find a pink letter from your best friend.

(Y/N)

Meet me on the field after school, I have something to tell to you.

Momes

You scratched the back of your head, a pink blush dusted itself onto your face. You hadn't expected this, you expected to have the same routine that you did everyday.

You were at the top of your school, a king, and she had the rank of second best, or queen. So, people would often challenge you to a fight to take your nonexistant throne, but because of your power, you would almost always win. It wasn't always like that, but you had gotten so much stronger than everyone else in such little time.

You didn't like having to beat people to the extent that you did, but it was absolutely necessary to ensure that people knew their place. Plus, it was payback for what they did to you. You knew that the queen disagreed with you, but she didn't have a knife against her back because of you, so you saw it as worth it.

It got to the end of the last lesson when you left the classroom to go to the bathroom. After you had finished being at the bathroom. You other best friend walked in, looking quite shaken and scared. He had brown hair, brown eyes and his quirk allowed him to shoot lasers out of his hands.

(Y/N): What's wrong Jack? You look like you've seen a ghost, or the end of the world. Probably the second one.

Jack was fidgeting with his shirt collar, looking at you with worried eyes. He opened his mouth and closed it a few times, trying to find the right words.

(Y/N): Well? Come on. Spit it out.

You spoke in a teasing manner, Jack was always awkward talking to you, mainly because of your 'king' status. It was then that Jack's look got deadly serious.

Jack: (Y/N), Momo has rallied everyone against you.

Your face switched between a few emotions in the span of five seconds, shock, anxiousness and finally anger.

(Y/N): You're lying. Momo wouldn't do that to me. Sure we have our differences, but who doesn't.

Jack: I wish I was lying, but your brutality against your challengers has made people think that you're not worthy of your title.

(Y/N): No! You're lying! You, you have to be!

You were panicking on the inside, desperate to find a way to prove that Jack was lying. But, he had never lied to you before in your life.

(Y/N): *sigh* I have no choice but to believe you for now. So what are they planning?

Jack finally seemed to snap at you, grabbing you by the shoulders and shaking you.

Jack: Do you not understand? Ever since you rose to the top, you've done nothing but beat people up.

(Y/N): Get your hands off me.

Jack flinched at your words and tone, they were an ice cold command when put together. He still had his hands on your shoulders though.

Jack: If you keep going on like this, you'll lose everything!

(Y/N): No, I won't. I'm stronger than everyone else, that means that I'm better than everyone else by default. Now, get out of my way while I go have a chat with my 'queen'.

Jack: No! I'm not gonna let you become a megalomaniac. Don't get drunk on power (Y/N), or you'll have no place in the world.

You responded to this by punching Jack in the face, hard. He responds by having his hands glow and shoot a laser at you. You move your head out of the way before grabbing the back of his head and slamming in on the sink next to you.

(Y/N) (Thoughts): She can't do this to me, she wouldn't do this, not her.

You quickly walk to the field, only to be met with all of the classes in your school standing behind the 'queen'.

(Y/N): Momo! What's the meaning of this?

Momo: I'm sorry (Y/N), but you've given me no choice. You have to learn that beating up people extensively is not the way to be a hero.

(Y/N): AND ALL THOSE ASSHOLES THAT BEAT ME UP A YEAR AGO!! YOU'RE DEFENDING THEM!??

Momo: People change, you have to let them. So, we are going to take you down a peg, off your throne. To reach you humility.

She takes one step forward.

(Y/N): Humility, seriously? Okay, fine. I'm gonna beat you all into the ground until you learn your place under me, then I'll think about getting rid of your 'queen' status.

Momo: I don't want to do this, but you've left me no choice.

Everyone started running towards you, their quirks activating at the right time.

At that same time, your eyes started glowing.

*one fight scene later*

They were defeated, every last one of them were out cold, blood pools mixing with each other. You were stood up straight, your eyes still glowing with power.

Momo could barely stand up, she eventually stopped trying as she sunk to her knees.

You smirked, confident that you had won. Which you had.

(Y/N): What was your big idea here, Momo? What were you hoping to accomplish from gathering an army and fighting me?

Momo stayed silent, she just hung her head in defeat.

(Y/N): ANSWER ME! WHAT DID YOU WANT OUT OF ALL OF THIS??

Momo: LOOK AT YOURSELF! YOU FLAUNT ABOUT YOUR POWER, BEATING UP WHOEVER YOU WANT AND YOU THINK IT'S OKAY!!

(Y/N): No. I don't. I beat up people who try and challenge me. You'd have a target on your back if it wasn't for me.

Momo: Why do you beat them to that extent? You could just leave them with a warning!

(Y/N): If you leave people off with a warning then they won't learn anything, it's better to shoot something while it's down rather than letting it get back up again.

Momo: You're no hero...

(Y/N): Okay then, but if I'm not a hero then nobody is. Endeavour is number 2 in the rankings, he's a million times more brutal than I am and he's a hero.

Momo: You're a monster.

You had no retort to that, you just felt your heart break into two. Anger was seeping back into your mind.

(Y/N): SHUT UP!!

Momo: You. Are. A. Villain.

You punched her in the face, knocking her out.

*flashback end*

Your tears had subsided since then, and you just got more and more angry with everyone at your old school. They were all worthless traitors, and none of them were worth anything in this world, none of them will do anything useful with their lives.

You had been arrested when practically everyone had found out about the 'Shuchiin Massacre'. No-one had died, but the press really wanted to place you into the position of the bad guy. Even though they were the ones who attacked you.

You had been sentenced to rehabilitation lessons with a Pro Hero, you didn't know who yet. Probably someone with a weak quirk, just so that you weren't able to break out.

Something caught your surprise when the door opened up and a famous ex-sidekick walked in. His green hair gelled to perfection and his yellow eyes staring daggers into your soul.

???: (Y/N) (L/N), my name is Mirai Sasaki, also known as Sir Nighteye. I will be your rehabilitation teacher for the next three months.


End file.
